Perfection
by angel.florio
Summary: A short Bubblegum Marceline fiction. First published fanfic! A darker look at the sugar sweet princess.


"Am I even a person to you" Marceline spat the words at Princess bubblegum. The princess mumbled her back turned to her prisoner. "citric acid...Chrome...No no no" The princess spoke in incomprehensible science. Marceline struggled in her prison, her hands and feet bound by the stickiest of taffys. Trapped on an examination table the cold piercing at her naked flesh. Her wrists burned from the friction of her struggle. "why are you doing this to me? WHAT DID I DO?" Marceline Hissed. Her body began to contort, she attempted to transform but to no avail she relaxed exhausted. "you can't escape" Bubblegum said monotonously lifting a strange vial of liquid to the light the bottle fizzed and sparked. A sweet smile spread across the princesses face. She faced marceline, the fear showing on the vampire's face. "sing me a song, my little dove" bubblegum said as her eyes narrowed, her once sweet grin became wicked. She made her way to the cold metal table, she brushed her hand across the undeads skin. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Marceline cursed and screeched at the Princess. "Thats no way to talk to your princess is it" She said coldly as she gripped Marceline's jaw. The princess forced Marceline's mouth to open. "this should change your tone" the blue medical gloves stuck to Marceline's skin, a tear rolled down her cheek as the fluid poured down her first Marceline's body had a nice cool sensation much like a glass of lemonade on a hot summer day but as it traveled further down her esophagus it became warmer. Heat now traveled through her undead veins the half demon cringed her jaw clenching. The princess studied her experiment, she jotted down notes on her clipboard. "Interesting" the princess said as her eyes narrowed inquisitively. "your reaction means you are not a pure blood vampire" She said as she crossed something off on her clipboard. "So what?" Marceline's defiance had no limits. Tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. "So what if my mom was human? Does it even matter...shes been dead for years." Marceline's eyes filled with tears. Her scowl turned grimace her chest heaved as she began sobbing. The princess approached her prisoner, she gently wiped the hair from Marclines face the tears causing the strands to stick. "At least you knew her...I don't even have a mother" The princess's face looked melancholy as she filled a syringe with a new batch of chemicals. "lets see how you react to this" she placed the needle against marceline's skin. "little pinch" the heat from the last drink still warming her blood made her body more sensitive. She flinched as the point pierced her skin. "This should make you feel good...that is..if all my theories are correct." Immediately she felt a tingle stroll down her spine. She relaxed her body, her breathing becoming more ragged. "what...is that" her voice shook. "It's a very simple concoction I have been working on, Bremelanotidem". The princess explained while looking over her guinea pig's naked flesh. " It is a cure for female sexual dysfunction disorder. This would only have an effect on a human. So fin really is not alone" Bonnibell took her glasses off and pinched the skin between her brows. She walked over to her table of tools and removed a strange looking object, she removed her rubber gloves and slid her hand down the test subjects half breeds blue skin flushed to shades of pink where the princess touched her. "Interesting" the princess said enthusiastically Marceline hissed as she stifled her moan. "Don't hold back I won't be able to accurately collect the data" an iciness rang in the princesses sweet voice. Marceline shivered, the once kind princess she used to taunt and crave attention from had become THIS. The princess raised the tool and pressed it against Marceline's breast she slowly slid the dial to 3 a low humming noise emanated from the contraption. Marceline's body tensed the vibrations sent signals to her brain that was never before received. She spat at the princess, " I will never give in to you! You TAFFY TUCKER!" The princess grunted in disgust, "flattery will get you nowhere " she said as she raised the dial to 6. The humming turned to the sound of drilling, suddenly the strange contraption changed the candy morphed and stretched around her breast. It sucked and teased her nippels. "IS IT ALIVE?" the unaged girl screamed. "no...well yes but it lacks a conscious it goes on the instincts that I installed in it." It crawled and stretched around on her torso, growing in size as it absorbed the sweat condensing on her flesh. Crawling. Bubbling. Sticking. It slimed as it slid around her body constricting around her thighs spreading her knees apart by the root. "NO!" she yelled as the pink blob sucked different parts of her body and vibrated on others. It slithered in between the moist lips, they quivered as it pulled back the skin covering the small sensitive head. Her skin became more pink, as her undead heart pounded back to life. The princess removed her pants to reveal a genetaless smooth surface. "I was not made with human like organs, unlike you." the princess walked over to tools and removed a large candy cane in the shape of a human organ that was attached to licorice bloomers. The princess slid the panties up her long pink legs. The hard candy standing ready in place. She lowered the Table and slid marceline's twitching legs still spread by the living goop toward her. Marceline looked in fear and sadness her face flushed and sweating her ass at the very edge of her steel bed. The princess grinned as she pushed the candy rock hard into the base of the girl below her. Marceline's spine arched in pain, her face contorted as her jaw clenched from the unbearable sensation. Inaudible grunts escaped her mouth, a minute passed her body relaxed when the thing inside her began to throb and release an unnatural heat. " See all that fuss for nothing" the cocky princess said as she moved her hips back and forth inside the other girl. "AH!" Marceline moaned as the feeling of pain melted away. She bucked her hips forward, shame washed over her now flushed peach skin. Her vampirism completely washed away. Bubblegum giggled "success" she grabbed down on the sides of the girl's waist. moving slowly, then speeding up. Marceline's pale lifeless organ began to leak with life's juices. The energy flowed down the table and dripped on the floor. "Feeling good are we?" the princess snickered as the goo began to suck harder on the girls nipples. "Nnnn NO!" Marceline protested her eyes fogged over from the pleasure, tears rolled down her pink cheeks. The princess stopped and pulled the slimy candy from beneath the spread legs. Marceline looked up, pleading with her eyes for more. "No?" The princess sarcastically enticed her victim. "No..please.." Marceline rocked her pelvis forward. The princess took a step back avoiding contact with the wet organ. "What?" the princess asked innocently. "what is it you want? Tell me and I will give it to you. You want to leave right?"  
"NO! please..." she begged her hips quivered her opening ached for it. "please...more...put it back" she turned her head away tears pouring from her eyes. "Good girl, now your reward" She slowly pushed inside teasing every inch of the way in, Marceline's eyes rolled back in ecstasy. She threw her hips down onto it pounding herself against it itching for release. the princess obliged her. Pushing deep. Stimulating all of her. Marceline's moaning became sporadic and loud. Her flesh burned from the passion. Bubblegum threw her hips down harder, knowing that she was close the goo groped her everywhere it could reach. Marceline's voice rang through the room as her body reached the highest form of pleasure known to science. She lay there panting her skin slowly returning to its faded blue.

Marceline regained awareness, her eyes darted around the room searching for her attacker. There standing in the middle of the room writing down her data was bubblegum. "Why?" was all she could choke out her body was numb, useless. "I bet you didn't know, I always hated you." She looked Marceline in the eyes. " I bet you want to know why don't you?"

"It all started when I was first made. My father made me to replace the daughter he lost to disease. She loved candy. He wanted to make me just like her. He taught me everything I know about science. I loved him, yet he always looked right through me. He was always looking at her. I tried to impress him, to show him I was there. Look at me...I'm right here! I would scream to myself. He told me he was going to make a perfect kingdom for me. He created the first candy person for me. Peppermint butler. With Peppermint Butler's help he created more and more of my kingdom. As time went on I surpassed the age his daughter died. I no longer looked like the sweet little princess he loved. His eyes grew sadder and sadder each day. Not before long he stopped looking at me all together. His body grew older and more tired each day. He stopped coming to the lab to research with me. I was alone. One day I tried to get his attention but he just shook me off. He walked out of the kingdom that day, never looking back. I was stuck here. With all his failed experiments. His imperfect creations. I would never be what I was created to do. I am imperfect as I am. As are all the candy people. I hate you. You have what I never did. Freedom, choice, you are your own person. I will always be an imperfect version of someone else, but it is thanks to you Marceline that my research into turning candy people human has come so far. Soon enough I can turn everyone human. The way we should all be.

Perfect"


End file.
